


Musings

by mallyns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Musing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings

Sherlock doesn't lack self-esteem; in fact he suffers from too much self-esteem. People don't like their secrets laid bare and that is what Sherlock does; read people like books. That doesn't mean he can't be hurt. Idiots telling him to piss off means nothing except he scored a hit, except when John does it. The first time Waston called him an idiot he felt a momentary stab of pain. Then Sherlock grinned. That is when he knew that John knew, everyone is an idiot at some point in time, even the great Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock was looking not for a lover or even an assistant but a partner, something that poets would call a soul mate. A relationship that transcends the mundane and that is what he found finally at last. Of course that doesn't mean he can't enjoy pushing Watson's buttons until his slightly above average friend's brain catches up. After all sex is boring and over too soon but the flirting and the anticipation, is where the real fun can be found.


End file.
